The Ogres' Market
by MKR0
Summary: A bunch of journal entries that tell about a group of dragons from the Uncita clan and their brutal encounters and experiences as they run a torture chamber. Rated M for graphic descriptions of gore, swearing and other unpleasant things in the future.


We didn't want it to come to this. We didn't think that we had to take it this far.

But it's not our fault, right? We did not intend to turn out the way we did, it just happened. Coincidence or fate, we couldn't prevent this. It's their entire fault.

You're probably wondering what we are talking about. Surely you want to dig deeper into this strange mystery, and we won't stop you, but listen to this: we will only warn you once. Just one time. You might want to turn back. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, and trust us, you will understand these words clearly if you choose to continue forward. We cannot thwart that kind of curiosity, just like we can't help our horrible natures. Consider your options and pick your route.

All right, let's get this off our backs: the Uncita clan used to be wonderful. It was once located in a happy, carefree environment that supported the satisfaction of all of its dragons. When it first started, there were four dragons that separated into high-ranking clan positions: the clan leader, a male Terrae Dragon named Alanthorna, a half-leader, a female Green named Ersal, and two deputies, a male Black and a female Water called Isamya and Arnama, respectively. Alanthorna was a great leader; he was wise, kind, and he supported violence in times of desperation alone. Ersal was very similar to Alanthorna, except that she was a little more belligerent and that she was physically stronger than him. Isamya and Arnama were amazing at their positions, rarely making mistakes and never spreading propaganda based on their personal opinions. After these first four dragons came into being, more followed, all of them from different breeds and each with different personalities. Eventually, a cute little clan formed out of all these creatures. The little clan grew and grew, gaining power as it advanced. As the number of dragons increased, more high-ranking positions were created: a sort of "princess dragon" named Pakawathi, the would-be leader substitute Arcosmala, the rule-maker Magi called Kiruu, the guardian Neotropical named Marlinika, and many others. All of them used to be fantastic. It's too bad that they all got caught up in joy and optimism to realize what would eventually happen.

We almost feel bad for them. They were too naïve to brood over the nasty things that happen in the world. They didn't realize that such simplicity would result in insanity and suffering. We almost feel bad for them. In the end, we don't.

Wars began. Unspeakable crimes were committed. Hatred sparked. Everyone went mad. Every single cheerful memory became a mere thing of the past. Every pleasant emotion left innocent minds in ruins. The Uncitaians had been infected with reality, the foulest disease of them all.

We don't blame them for that. Everyone gets infected at some point, whether they're given vaccinations or not.

We do, however, blame them for their stupidity.

The misery and fear caused by the disease encouraged some dragons to act out of desperation and cowardice. Fallacies, rumors and oppression became prominent so that the high-ranking dragons could maintain their superiority. Several innocents were killed due to the pitiful beliefs of others, whose symptoms were becoming unbearably intense. Slavery and sacrifice occurred because of apprehension.

Go read the paragraph describing all of the events that take place in reality. Read it over and over. Memorize it if you wish. The point we want to make is how relevant those events are to us. Those are what caused us to be cursed with ogre blood…especially those horrifying wars.

Oh, the wars…

There was and is always some sort of conflict looming about our slice of islands, both physical and mental. There's never a time where we can sit back and relax without some spineless idiot running around declaring vengeance upon something. Every one of us has to constantly take part in all of the mindless unrest against our wills or not, and all we can say is that it's incredibly tiring. What a waste of energy.

But what about the previous wars? What happened back then?

Hundreds of years ago, long before the Uncita clan's creation, our oldest ancestors in the Mirsapia Islands (the strand of islands we live on, if you're unaware) were incomprehensibly…grotesque. A myriad of ancient legends depict the clan sovereigns as disturbing monsters with a fetish for gore. These bizarre rulers would supposedly deceive and "hypnotize" their followers into carrying out the gruesome executions of dragons belonging to other clans in attempts to attain authority over the other said clans. The followers would also become obsessed with creative killing, often practicing it even without their master's commands. They slaughtered each other to the point where minor skirmishes would break out. It wasn't long before those skirmishes would transform into battles much more frightening.

And so war was notorious.

A popular way of dealing with your antagonists back in the day was to kidnap them, to put it innocently. Any captured enemy soldiers were kept tightly packed in small caves until certain battle segments ended. Usually, some dragons from all sides were trapped. The side that won a particular battle would celebrate by forcing their prisoners into being the unfortunate victims of public torture festivals. At these festivals, the prisoners would be ripped open, burnt, maimed, beaten, and mauled by several dragons as their livers, hearts, and intestines were extracted slowly. The organs would later be thrown out into the lakes to emphasize triumph, while the remaining body parts were eaten by the other hostages before they met the same fate.

Those times were so ferocious that they clung to Mirsapia like magnets. They drifted around the islands like ghosts. They soon started to contaminate many of Mirsapia's inhabitants' blood to remind them of the dragons of their predecessors' dreadful wrongdoings. And so we would like to say that what is currently tainting the Uncita clan has walked upon these islands before. That disease has no remedy. Nothing can cure it, and it will forever pollute us.

However, there is one other thing that we would like to say on this matter. You must acknowledge the fact that our history's unsettling upbringing is what makes our islands shine. You may meet some dragons who will try to convince you that they despise their home's past, but they are liars. They are the ones who appreciate it most. They are the ones you should look out for.

Call us insane all you want, but we will always be proud of our horrific history. Every single Mirsapian dragon you meet harbors a secret gratification for such a subject. What about _us_, though? What about the dragons who are writing this? What do we have to do with it all? We repeat: those wars cursed our bloodlines. We cannot help it.

You see, the Uncita clan has grown weaker with the passing years. They no longer possess the same kind of power they had when their first symptoms initiated. Other clans were steadily snatching fragments of their influence as the Uncitaians succumbed to their disorder. To make matters even worse for them, they did not put any effort into reclaiming their supremacy. It was all falling apart for them until _we_ came along. We are also Uncitaians. We also suffered.

After we formed and became one, however, we suffered no more.

We took back that lost power.

Sure, it might've not been the nicest way to deal with the problem, but any Uncita dragon will assure you that what we've established does have an effect on us and the other clans. We do horrible things for a reason, and that reason is to assert our dominance. We deserve praise, if anything, not shame. Our clan's strength has shattered to pieces and we plan on putting those pieces back together.

We are the Uncitaian ogres.


End file.
